


Die Regeln und das Spiel

by Doro (frogspace)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Fantasy, Keyfic, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogspace/pseuds/Doro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yose kann sich nicht an sein Leben erinnern, bevor das Meer ihn auf der Palastinsel an Land schwemmte. Sein Holder Gerryn erinnert sich jedoch sehr wohl, nur ist er der Letzte, der Licht ins Dunkel bringen würde, denn Freunde sind sie anscheinend nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Regeln und das Spiel

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte wurde im Rahmen der im deutschsprachigen Fandom damals beliebten [Keyfic](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Key_Game)-Challenge geschrieben. Der Brandungs-Key in der Geschichte wurde von Esther entworfen und die Keyfic wurde für den Wasserpalast geschrieben, der von BlueOnyxOpal verwaltet wurde.

Alle drei Jahre stieg das Wasser bis in die Keller des Palasts, der Gezeiten-Key hatte es ihm verraten. Meist war es ein Sturm, manchmal auch ein Unwetter weit draußen auf offener See, das seine Wellen voraus schickte und bei strahlender Sonne Zerstörung brachte. Heute war das Meer ruhig. Der Horizont schimmerte silbern und die Schreie der Möwen kamen ganz aus der Nähe. Man konnte das Festland von der Insel aus sehen, doch sein Fenster zeigte in die andere Richtung. Yose saß auf dem steinernen Sims und wartete. Die Mauer war kühl in seinem bloßen Rücken und die glatten Steine unter ihm hielten noch die Hitze der Mittagsstunden gefangen. Es war zu tief, um zu springen, und wohin hätte er auch gesollt? In zwei Jahren hatte er keinen Fuß von der Insel gesetzt und andere waren schon länger hier als er. Erst am Morgen hatte er dem Stromschnellen-Key dabei geholfen, sein Zimmer neu einzurichten. Der seltene Stoff musste das letzte Sternenlicht und die ersten Strahlen der Sonne einfangen, sonst würde er nicht in diesen lebendigen Farben schillern, die aussahen wie fließendes Wasser. Yose konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er schon einmal fließendes Wasser gesehen hatte, aber dem Stromschnellen-Key würde es gefallen. Später. Vielleicht. Der andere Key hatte einen neuen Holder, den dritten in ebenso vielen Monaten, und dieser Bastard hatte darauf bestanden, alles zu beseitigen, was an seinen Vorgänger erinnerte. Angeblich hatten die beiden Männer sich bis aufs Blut gehasst und es hatte letztendlich wirklich Blut gegeben, jedenfalls hatte der Schlüssel den Besitzer gewechselt. Die lauen Sommernächte im Palast waren voll von solchen Geschichten. Jeder von ihnen hatte die eine oder andere zu erzählen und in einigen Wochen würde diese eine davon sein. Yose hatte eigene Sorgen. Heute würde er selber wieder einen neuen Holder bekommen, und das machte ihn nervös. Bei Gott, er hatte mittlerweile genug Erfahrung, um es besser zu wissen, aber manchmal fühlte er sich so jung, wie er tatsächlich war. Wahrscheinlich war. Was immer. Er konnte mit Männern umgehen, die größer waren als er, die genau eine Sache von ihm wollten. Es stand alles in seinem Vertrag, den er an jenem Tag unterzeichnet hatte, als er an Land geschwemmt worden war, dem einzigen Gesetz, das für ihn galt. Geschrieben und besiegelt.

Yose streckte die Schultern und seine Muskeln protestierten wegen der erzwungenen Untätigkeit. Um die Zeit drehte er sonst schon seine Runden in den geschlossenen Becken des Palasts oder der gesicherten Bucht, die durch ein Riff vom Meer abgeschnitten war, aber die Wachen hatten ihm heute befohlen, in seinem Zimmer zu warten, also würde er das auch tun. Ein Blick zur Tür. Noch immer nichts. Die trutzigen Mauern hielten dem stärksten Sturm stand und schotteten die Zimmer von allen Geräuschen des Palastes und den Palast vom Treiben in den Räumen der Keys ab. Dafür waren das Dach der Eingangshalle und der oberen Gänge aus Glas, so dass die Sonne die künstlichen Gewässer im Foyer und auf den anderen Ebenen erwärmen konnte und den Schatten spendenden Bäumen das notwendige Licht schenkte. Das Gemurmel vieler Stimmen, Gelächter und Geräusche des täglichen Lebens bildeten die Hintergrundmusik für das Leben außerhalb der Zimmer, ein Gegensatz, der bewusst hervorhob, wofür sie hier waren. Er würde seinen Holder nicht hören, bis sich die Tür öffnete.

„Du wirst nachlässig.”

Yose schreckte auf. Der Mann stand direkt neben ihm und sah nach draußen, als ob es dort etwas Interessantes zu entdecken gab. In Yoses Magen krampfte sich eine eisige Faust zusammen und er starrte den anderen fassungslos an.

„Ich hätte etwas mehr Begeisterung erwartet, Key. Ich bin enttäuscht.” Der Mann spielte mit dem wertvollen Schlüssel, ohne ihm wirklich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Seiner Stimme fehlte der unverwechselbare Akzent des Südens, den seine Erscheinung nahe legte. „Hast du mich vermisst?”

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht wiedersehen will”, flüsterte Yose, ohne zu überlegen.

Der andere lachte. „Ich weiß.” Er ging ein paar Schritte vom Fenster fort und blieb dann stehen. „Komm her.”

Dieser Scheißkerl war zurück. Er könnte sich ohrfeigen, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, und der Schlüsselmeister hatte kein Wort gesagt. Warum auch. Wenn ein Holder sagte ‘komm’, dann gehorchte man. Yose ging stockend auf ihn zu.

„Waren dreimal nicht genug, Gerryn?” Verdammt, er konnte seine Klappe nicht halten. Das konnte Ärger geben.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich vergisst.” Die dunklen Augen blitzten hitzig. „Zieh dich aus.”

So einfach war das. Ein Holder kam, ein Holder ging, und plötzlich tauchte der alte Holder wieder auf. Und wieder. Und wieder.

„Was hast du getan, um den Schlüssel zurückzubekommen?”

Halt ihn hin. Lenk ihn ab. Krieg dich wieder in den Griff. Yoses Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Gerryn trug keinen Schmuck oder Abzeichen, noch nicht einmal die Ohrringe, die ihn als Soldaten ausweisen würden, dabei hatte er am linken Ohr zwei Löcher, Yose erinnerte sich daran vom letzten Mal. Zu jung für einen Offizier, hatte er gedacht. Selbst die Fibel, die seinen Umhang zusammenhielt, war alt und angelaufen und gehörte wahrscheinlich einem seiner Männer. Wie vorsichtig konnte man sein?

Wenigstens der Name war echt, da war er sich sicher.

„Du solltest mich fragen, was ich tun musste, um ihn überhaupt loszuwerden.”

Yose sagte nichts. Niemand versuchte, einen Schlüssel loszuwerden; dazu waren sie zu kostbar. Wenigstens hatte er das bis zum ersten Mal gedacht.

„Geht das nicht schneller?”

Yoses Finger zitterten. Wenn der Kerl ihn nackt sehen wollte, dann bitte. Bei jedem anderen Holder hätte er gewusst, was er davon zu halten hatte. Bei Gerryn gab er sich da keinen Illusionen hin. Der Mann hasste ihn, hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an gehasst. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er geglaubt hatte, ihn endgültig loszusein. Acht Monate lang hatte er andere Holder gehabt, von Gerryn keine Spur. Der vorletzte hatte den Schlüssel auf einem Basar ersteigert, ohne zu wissen was der Halbedelstein darstellte, und hatte ihn nach nur einem Besuch an einen Geschäftsfreund weitergegeben, um seine Ehe nicht zu gefährden. Der davor war ein Dieb gewesen und der davor hatte nichts über sich verraten.

Der dünne Stoff glitt zu Boden und Yose sah den anderen Mann abwartend an. Schön für einen Jungen, hatte Gerryn ihn einmal genannt. Auch damals war er dem Blick nicht ausgewichen und auch nicht den Berührungen, die dann folgten. Gerryn kannte die Ware. Wahrscheinlich so gut wie Yose selbst. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, forderte Yose ihn heraus.

„Als ob.“ Gerryn hatte sich an den Pfosten des Betts gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er musterte Yose von Kopf bis Fuß, als könne er sich nicht satt sehen, aber in seinen Augen war noch etwas anderes. „Redest du so mit allen Holdern? Kein Wunder, dass dich keiner behalten will.“ Er warf seinen Mantel auf das seidige Bettzeug, wo er mit seinem staubigen Braun einen misslungenen Kontrast zu den Meeresfarben der Laken abgab. Dann löste er die Schnürungen seines Hemdes, hielt aber nach einem Moment inne. „Vielleicht hast du verlernt, wie es geht.“

„Daran zweifle ich.“ Jetzt war es Yose, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und damit demonstrierte, dass er sich mit seiner Nacktheit keine Blöße gab. Um Gerryns Mundwinkel herum zuckte es gefährlich.

„Wie schön, dann weißt du ja, was zu tun ist. Auf die Knie ...“

„... denn du willst deinen Schwanz in meinem Mund sehen. Ja, ich weiß.“

Die Ohrfeige war hart und kam plötzlich.

„Du gibst mir zu viele Widerworte, Key.“ Es war nicht ratsam, die Drohung zu ignorieren. Gerryn machte den Eindruck eines Mannes, der seine Pferde zu Schanden geritten hatte und den der Zustand seines Bootes nicht kümmerte, solange es ihn ans Ziel brachte. Er konnte auf seiner Reise zum Palast nicht viel geruht haben; in der Stimmung war er unberechenbar. Also gut.

„Ich mache, was immer Ihr von mir wünscht, Herr.”

„Deswegen bin ich hier.”

Yose konnte seinen Tonfall nicht deuten und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, also trat er die Flucht nach vorn an. In einer lange perfektionierten Bewegung ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken; der Teppich auf den Fliesen war weich und genau für diesen Zweck ausgesucht worden. Es war eine Ehre für den Key, das zu tun, was er tat, und der Holder sollte das spüren. Gerryn legte Wert auf die Farce.

Ohne weitere Aufforderung machte Yose sich an den Schnürungen des Leders zu schaffen, dann hörte er auf zu denken und tat das, was man ihm beigebracht hatte. Dunkel und aggressiv, wie Gerryn selbst, und nichts hatte sich geändert. Er spürte den Blick des anderen als ein brennendes Kribbeln, aber das war ihm egal. Der salzige Geschmack war eine Lüge von Freiheit und von einem Moment auf den anderen brauchte Yose sie mehr als die Luft zum Atmen. Verdammt sollte er sein. Die Hand in seinem Nacken war stark und unnachgiebig, die andere Hand war ein eiserner Griff in seinen Haaren. Keine Widerworte. Er war nur der Key. Und verflucht, welches Spiel spielte Gerryn hier?

Yose konnte nichts tun, um das Tempo zu steuern, und der andere benutzte ihn mechanisch. Jede Bewegung war geplant. Gerryn verfolgte ein Ziel, und wenn er sich auf diese Art auch noch Befriedigung verschaffen konnte, dann würde er das tun.

Er war nicht Yoses erster Holder gewesen, aber der einzige, der zählte. Der einzige, der ihn auf Anhieb erkannt hatte.

Wen sah Gerryn, wenn er nach unten blickte?

***

Yose schluckte, wartete, bis die Hände ihn freigaben, und stand dann mit wackeligen Knien auf. „Gib mir einen Augenblick, okay?“ Zum Teufel mit der Form. Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Händen. Sein Herz raste noch immer und er fühlte einen formlosen Druck auf seiner Brust. Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich, Kessarin wäre hier; er würde ihm schon ein paar passende Worte an den Kopf werfen. Der Stromschnellen-Key war der einzige Key, dessen Namen er kannte und für den die strengen Regeln zumindest für die ersten Monate nicht gegolten hatten. Yose hatte bei einem der besten gelernt, aber manchmal fühlte er sich immer noch wie ein Anfänger. Der Hund würde keine Tränen von ihm sehen, und wenn es ihn weitere zwei Jahre kostete.

Draußen versank die Sonne im Meer und tauchte das Zimmer in ein blutrotes Licht, aber nicht für lange. Bald schon würde der Raum durch die fluoreszierenden Steine erhellt werden, denen eine einzige Kerze ausreichte.

Manchmal war da Blut in seinen Gedanken. Nichts, was er festhalten konnte, aber einmal im Monat hatte er eine Privataudienz mit dem Schlüsselmeister. Der Audienz-Saal, in dem sonst nur Holder empfangen wurden, war groß und beeindruckend. In einer Ecke plätscherte ein künstlicher Wasserfall eine kunstvolle Steinfassade herab und floss in einem eigens dafür eingerichteten Bachbett bis zur Terrasse, wo ein Teichbecken angelegt war, das den Wasserfall speiste. Auf dem schweren Eichentisch in der Mitte des Raumes lag nur ein einfaches Pergament, dessen Text durch zwei Unterschriften beurkundet war. Die Frage, die der Schlüsselmeister ihm stellte, war immer dieselbe. Genauso wie Yoses Antwort darauf.

„Wer bist du?”

„Yosenámi.” Der Name, den sie ihm in der Sprache der Paläste gegeben hatten, denn die Brandung, dessen Key er nun war, hatte ihn hergebracht.

Solange er keine andere Antwort geben konnte, war er an den Palast gefesselt.

Yose seufzte und sah auf, aber Gerryn bemerkte es nicht. Dass sein Holder ihm die Zeit ließ, um die er gebeten hatte, war an sich schon ungewöhnlich. Yose kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete ihn genauer. Gerryn hatte etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide gebracht und machte sich erneut mit dem Raum vertraut. Vieles hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch verändert und trotzdem wirkte Gerryn so, als sei er nie fort gewesen. Er blätterte in ein paar Büchern, die auf dem Mosaiktisch am Fenster lagen, strich mit den Händen über einen Einband und schlug das Buch dann genauso unvermittelt wieder zu. Seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und mit einem automatischen Griff kontrollierte er den Sitz seines Gürtels. Er war unbewaffnet, aber Waffen waren im Palast auch nicht erlaubt und mussten vor den Mauern abgegeben werden. Das Fischerdorf vor den Toren des Palasts lebte unter anderem davon, sich um die Habseligkeiten der Reisenden zu kümmern. Nicht alle waren Holder, viele von ihnen Soldaten, Wachen, Diener – Leute der Holder, die vor den Mauern auf sie warten mussten – und fahrende Kaufleute, die erlesene Produkte feilboten, die sich nur ein Palast leisten konnte. Auch gewöhnliche Bordelle gab es im Dorf, damit die Wartenden sich die Zeit vertreiben konnten. Es sollte auch schon passiert sein, dass eine Hure aus den Bordellen durch eine List zum Key wurde, aber das war nur die weintrunkene Geschichte eines Reisenden. Yose hatte den Eindruck, dass Gerryn seine Waffen nur selten ablegte.

Das war der Moment, in dem der andere sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, fast so, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Bist du soweit?“

Sein geheimnisvoller Herr war also wieder da, wahrscheinlich bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn wieder ein neuer Holder auftauchen würde, der ihm nicht verriet, wie er an den Schlüssel gekommen war.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, es noch länger hinauszuschieben.

„Ja, Herr.“

Gerryn zögerte einen Augenblick, schien nach etwas in Yoses Gesicht zu suchen, dann änderte sich seine Haltung und Yose wusste, dass sie wieder im Geschäft waren.

Der Mantel landete genauso auf dem Boden wie Stiefel und Gürtel, den Rest behielt er an. Yose rückte ein Stück zur Seite; Gerryn hatte es jetzt nicht mehr eilig. Er gesellte sich zu ihm auf die Kissen, ganz so, als hätte Yose ihn eingeladen, und nahm sich die Freiheiten heraus, die damit verbunden waren. Seine Hände strichen langsam über Yoses Beine und Schultern und Körper, wie die eines Blinden, der versuchte, sich ihn einzuprägen. Ein paar Mal berührte er ihn auch im Gesicht, scheute jedoch wieder zurück; die sandfarbenen Haarsträhnen, die zu kurz waren, um sie gut zu fassen, aber lang genug, um eine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, schienen ihn besonders zu faszinieren. Gerryns eigenes Haar war kurz und noch feucht von dem Bad, das er genommen haben musste, bevor sie ihn zu seinem Zimmer gebracht hatten. Jeder Besucher des Palasts wurde zuerst ins Bad geführt, so geboten es die guten Sitten, und Gerryn würde immer die Form wahren.

Die Stimmung im Raum war eine andere als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Vielleicht spielten sie jetzt auch nur nach denselben Regeln.

„Seid ihr müde von der Reise, Herr?“ Das volle Programm, Gerryn. Nichts ist mir zu schade für meinen Holder. Yose senkte den Blick und legte seine Hände über Gerryns Rechte, die über seiner Brust zur Ruhe gekommen war. Der andere konnte Yoses schnellen Herzschlag spüren.

„Nicht zu müde für das hier.“ Gerryn fand das anscheinend witzig. Yose als williger Key und er als wohlwollender Holder.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen.“ Er ließ die Hand los und sah Gerryn direkt an.

„Ihr seid weit von der Truppe entfernt.“

„Ist das eine Frage oder weißt du mehr, als du dir anmerken lässt?“ Mit einem Mal wurde er ernst. „Euch ist nicht gedroht worden, oder?“

Als ob sie hier im Palast wirklich wüssten, was draußen vor sich ging oder wo gekämpft wurde. Ein paar Worte hier, eine Erzählung da ... Aber das musste Gerryn nicht wissen. Strategie, Taktik, Truppenstärken und Verteidigungsschwächen flackerten über sein Gesicht und er sah beunruhigt aus. Yose blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg. So kannte er ihn nicht.

„Uns kann nichts passieren“, antwortete er, ohne groß zu überlegen. „Die Insel gehört nicht zu den drei Städten, das wurde damals so vereinbart, als der Palast noch ein Tempel war.“

Er schien das Richtige gesagt zu haben, denn Gerryn entspannte sich wieder.

„Hast du das in deinen Büchern gelesen?“

Also hatte Gerryn doch nicht nur darin geblättert. Yose hatte das wirklich aus einem der alten Schriftstücke, die er sich ohne Wissen des Schlüsselmeisters geborgt hatte.

„Wenigstens kann ich lesen.“ Gerryn zuckte kurz zusammen. Er hatte den Wink verstanden; als einfacher Soldat hätte er nichts mit dem Buch anfangen können. Das war einer der Patzer, die sich nur schwer vermeiden ließen und auf die Yose baute. Allerdings brachte ihn das hier nicht weiter. Gerryn hatte nicht mehr verraten, als sie beide schon wussten. Dafür hatten sie für einen Moment miteinander geredet wie zwei Vertraute, was sie ja wohl auf seltsame Art auch waren.

„Du gibst mir immer noch zu viele Widerworte“, sagte Gerryn leise genug, dass Yose es gerade hören konnte. Er war viel zu nah. Yose konnte das Meeressalz riechen, das noch an Gerryns Kleidung hing und die Stoffe durchdrungen hatte. „Du machst es dir nur schwerer, aber du magst es hart, nicht wahr?“

Yose lachte. „Nicht mit dir.“

„Nur mit mir.“

„Bilde dir nichts ein.“

Gerryn ließ ihm die Lüge durchgehen, dafür küsste er ihn und Yose war zu erstaunt, um zu protestieren. Küssen gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die Gerryn sonst von ihm verlangte. Er würde sich nicht verweigern, natürlich nicht, aber er hatte für einen Moment wieder den Boden unter den Füßen verloren.

Manchmal hatte die Wut in Yose nichts damit zu tun, dass Gerryn sein Schlüssel zur Freiheit war, und wie lachhaft war das? Manchmal wollte er einfach nur schreien, weil er die Berührungen zulassen musste; er wollte Gerryn alle Knochen brechen, zuschlagen, bis er seine Hände nicht mehr fühlen konnte, und wenn die Wut am stärksten war, schien Gerryn es stets zu wissen, als wenn er darauf gewartet hätte.

Yose küsste ihn zurück, er hatte auch keine andere Wahl, öffnete seine Beine ein Stück weiter und Gerryn schob sein Knie dazwischen. Yose war für die Reibung auch noch dankbar, was ihn die Finger nur stärker in die Schultern des anderen graben ließ, um dem Impuls zu widerstehen, ihn einfach von sich zu stoßen. Durch die Fenster drang leise Musik von einem der Balkone; er konnte nicht sagen, von welchem. Dem Stromschnellen-Key stand eine schwierige Nacht bevor und der Regen-Key würde sich später mit ein paar anderen in seinem Zimmer treffen, um die nächsten Schritte in der neuesten Palast-Intrige zu besprechen. Seine Freunde waren so weit fort, wie in einem anderen Leben, aber Gerryn war hier.

Verdammt, er war endlich wieder hier. Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Genau zu wissen, was als nächstes kam, oder der Wunsch, dass es anders wäre. Kessarin hatte ihn gewarnt. Für sie gab es nur einen Weg hier heraus, und nicht jeder konnte ihn gehen. Der Nebel-Key konnte es. Er war jetzt der Morgentau-Key, der auch Key der frühen Morgenstunden genannt wurde, aber nicht in dieser Sprache. Es sei denn, man war ein bis über beide Ohren verliebter Holder und Opfer einer haarsträubenden Verkupplungsaktion, an der fast alle Keys beteiligt waren. Kessarin hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, und Yose wusste, was er ihm sagen wollte. Das machte es aber auch nicht besser, denn an manchen Tagen kam das, was zwischen ihm und Gerryn im Bett passierte, näher als alles andere an das heran, was Yose eigentlich tun wollte. Wenn sie dann erschöpft auf den Laken lagen, machte das Blut in seinen Träumen einen Sinn und er fühlte sich, als hätten sie gekämpft, aber ein Sieger war nicht in Sicht. Danach war Gerryn immer besonders unruhig. Während Yose schlief, saß er auf einem der Stühle mit dem Rücken zum Sternenhimmel und sah bei jedem kleinen Geräusch in seine Richtung. Yose war einmal vom Mondlicht geweckt worden, das aufs Bett fiel und den Mann am Fenster in tiefblaue Schatten tauchte, aber er hatte nichts gesagt.

Dreimal war eine solche Nacht vorangegangen, bevor Gerryn verschwand und kurze Zeit später ein neuer Holder auftauchte.

„Hör auf damit.“ Gerryns Stimme war ein leises Flüstern an seinem Ohr. Yose sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du denkst zu viel.“

„Gerryn, ich ...“

„Pscht ...“ Er legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Lass es einfach.“

Als wenn das so einfach wäre. Yose nickte stumm und Gerryn glitt in einer fließenden Bewegung weiter nach unten. Er strich mit seiner Wange über Yoses straff gespannte Bauchdecke und ... das machte er mit Absicht! Yose konnte es nicht sehen, aber er konnte Gerryns breites Grinsen praktisch spüren. Hatte er das geplant? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm; in den langen Nächten, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten ... Hatte er wach gelegen, und darüber nachgedacht? Unter wessen Dach hatte er gelegen? Feste Mauern und eine mit Stroh gefüllte Matratze. War das wichtig? Was war mit seinen Waffen? Nicht hier, aber ...

Der Bartschatten kitzelte ihn an einer empfindlichen Stelle und er zuckte zusammen, dann war das raue Gefühl wieder zurück und erinnerte ihn an seinen eigenen Bartwuchs, den er nicht tragen durfte, weil er seine Haut glatt halten musste, wie es von einem Key erwartet wurde. Alles an Gerryn war Spott, aber in dem Moment war es Yose egal. Dieser Hund. Er zog mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur, ging dabei immer tiefer, und Yose bog den Rücken durch und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Er konnte nicht anders. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Laken und ... der Bastard wusste, was er tat.

„Worauf wartest du?“, keuchte er. „Eine Einladung? Die wirst du nicht ...“

Gerryn schlang einen Arm unter seine Schenkel, zog sie weiter auseinander und ... oh.

Gut, der andere war verdammt gut; das hatte er vergessen. Wollte er ihn beeindrucken oder auch noch in diesem Spiel besiegen? Sein Mund war viel weniger grausam, wenn er ihn nicht zum Sprechen benutzte. Noch etwas, das er ihm nicht sagen konnte. Aber das machte auch nichts, solange er nur ...

Aber der Scheißkerl machte es ihm nicht so einfach, das war ja klar. Yose wimmerte, aber Gerryn hatte sich zurückgezogen und atmete selber schwer. Einige Herzschläge rührte sich keiner von ihnen und Gerryn hatte den Kopf abgewandt, so dass Yose ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Es dauerte etwas, bis Yose sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass ihm ein passender Fluch einfiel. Manche Holder liebten es, wenn ihre Keys darum bettelten, und das war eine Sache, bei der Gerryn nicht anders war als alle anderen. Mit einem Handzeichen brachte er Yose dazu, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Endlich. Yose war soweit. Er war mehr als bereit.

„Noch nicht.“

Aber anscheinend war Gerryn es nicht. Seine Worte waren kaum verständlich, aber seine Bewegungen waren präzise wie die eines Mannes in der Schlacht. Er ließ beide Hände über den festen Hintern gleiten, fühlte die Muskeln, die durch das viele Schwimmen geprägt waren, und spreizte die Backen auseinander. Yose öffnete die Beine noch weiter, um ihm besseren Zugang zu verschaffen, und Gerryn akzeptierte es als selbstverständlich. Definitiv eine empfindliche Stelle, und Yose war in dem perfekten Alter, in dem Erregbarkeit nie ein Problem ist. Nicht fair. Yose zitterte. Das Laken bot wenig Reibung und wenn er versuchen würde, sich so Erleichterung zu verschaffen, würde Gerryn aufhören mit dem, was er tat.

Gerryn hielt das Fleisch straff gespreizt und ... Yose stöhnte laut. Gerryns Zunge stieß wie ein Speer nach vorne, umspielte den engen Muskel, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog. Heiß und beweglich und ein Vorbote dessen, was Gerryn noch mit ihm vorhatte. Seine Finger strichen leicht über die empfindliche Haut zwischen den Beinen, so dass sie nur die feinen Härchen streiften. Yose hatte eine Gänsehaut. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. Er würde nie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, und er hasste Gerryn dafür.

„Gerryn ...“

Eine Hand griff zwischen seine Beine und hielt ihn mit einem sicheren Griff und Yose stemmte sich dagegen, während Gerryn sich alle Zeit der Welt ließ. Die schwieligen Hände waren die eines Schwertkämpfers; es macht Yose wahnsinnig, dass er das mit solcher Sicherheit sagen konnte. Er war zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt und er konnte nicht anders, als die Beine noch weiter zu öffnen und auf mehr zu hoffen. Ihm war heiß und kalt und das war zu wenig und zu viel und Gerryn schien ein perverses Vergnügen daran zu haben, ihn auf diese Art zu nehmen, und ... Yose schrie, aber der Schrei wurde von dem Kissen erstickt, in das er sein Gesicht gepresst hatte. Seine Augen waren feucht und er traute seiner Stimme nicht.

Ein Herzschlag, zwei Herzschläge. Im Raum wurde es dunkler und keiner von ihnen brach die Stille. Die Musik war verstummt und von draußen hörte man nur den Klang der Wellen.

Der Stoff von Gerryns Hemd war kühl auf Yoses glühender Haut, und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, das Gerryn sich bisher nur seine Kapitulation genommen hatte, nicht mehr. Etwas davon musste sich in seiner Körperhaltung gezeigt haben, denn das war der Moment, auf den der andere gewartet hatte. Er hob Yoses Becken an, so dass er mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Bett kniete, das Gesicht immer noch in den Kissen vergraben. Yose war noch zu benommen, um sich nicht bedingungslos zu fügen, und Gerryn hielt Yoses Hüften mit beiden Händen fest, als erwarte er keinen Widerstand; in einem Moment hysterischer Klarheit wusste Yose, dass es auch keinen geben würde. Das Stück war schon geschrieben.

„Fick mich einfach, okay?“ Er erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder.

„Wie du willst“, flüsterte Gerryn heiser und leckte ihm über den Nacken. Das Rascheln von Leder war eines der letzten Kleidungsstücke und das leichte Scheppern von Tongefäßen auf Stein verriet Yose, was er wissen musste. Gerryn kannte sich hier aus und benahm sich auch so. Yose brauchte nicht viel an Vorbereitung, dann spürte er auch schon, wie der andere langsam in ihn eindrang. Wie eine Naturgewalt, so unaufhaltsam, aber das täuschte. Gerryns Hände zitterten.

Yose atmete aus. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Gerryns Stöße waren fest und vertraut und das war das Schwerste daran. Da waren nur sie beide, alles andere war bedeutungslos. Er zog sich halb zurück und drang in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus wieder ein, wieder und wieder. Der Winkel war perfekt und eine Hand umklammerte jetzt Yoses Handgelenke. Die Arme waren über seinen Kopf gestreckt und er hatte sich auf die Unterarme aufgestützt. Yose konnte nichts tun, außer die Stöße zu fühlen. Es war schlimmer, weil er sich nicht gegen seine eigene Reaktion wehren konnte, und sein Kopf war jetzt klar; Gerryn wusste das. Er wusste mehr als das, und es hatte nichts damit zu tun, einen Sklaven zu erniedrigen. Und das machte Yose ebenso verrückt danach, wie Gerryn davon besessen war, ihn zu zerstören.

Yose spreizte die Schenkel so weit es ging und Gerryn rammte ihn mit jedem Stoß härter in die Matratze. Yose spürte den Zorn, aber da waren keine Konturen; letztendlich ließ er sich einfach von der Flut tragen. Gerryn nahm ihn und würde nichts von ihm übrig lassen. Der Gedanke war beruhigend. Mit jedem Stoß vernichtete er ihn und schuf ihn neu, und Yose wollte es nicht anders. Das Band zwischen ihnen war zu stark, als dass sie beide frei sein konnten. Er war der Key, und was immer er sonst noch war, jetzt war er nur das.

***

Draußen schlugen die Wellen höher und der Meeresgeruch war stärker. Die Luft war feucht von der Gischt, denn die Sonne war jetzt fort. Der Wind trug raue Männerstimmen mit sich, die sich gegenseitig Befehle zuriefen. Sie würden die Boote gut vertäuen müssen, wenn sie keinen Schaden nehmen sollten, und Yose hoffte, dass Gerryns Männer wussten, was sie taten, denn das Wasser war unberechenbar. Überhaupt ließ es niemanden unverändert.

Sie hatten sich beide wieder abgekühlt, und Yose hatte die notwendigen Dinge wie im Schlaf erledigt. Die Tücher lagen auf dem Boden und die Schale stand wieder auf der Konsole in der Ecke, wo er auch eine Kerze angezündet hatte. Die Speisen und Krüge auf dem Tisch neben der Tür waren noch unberührt. Yose hatte die Augen geschlossen und wollte sie nicht wieder öffnen; er war nicht müde, aber er wünschte, Gerryn wäre es.

„Hey.“

Natürlich war er es nicht.

„Hmm?“ Er hatte vergessen, was als nächstes kam. Hatte er einen Text? Neben ihm raschelte es und er fühlte die Körperwärme des anderen in seinem Rücken.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“

Eine Frage also. Viel zu ernst.

Wie fühlt sich was an? Yose war noch zu aufgewühlt, um zu wissen, worauf der andere hinaus wollte.

Von einem Mann gefickt zu werden, der dich hasst und jede Sekunde davon zu genießen? Der Freiheit so nahe zu sein und doch angekettet zu bleiben? Den Schlüssel zu seinem Innersten nur in den Augen dieses einen Mannes zu sehen? Warum fragst du dich das nicht selbst, Gerryn?

Aber das sagte er nicht.

„Geht das etwas genauer?“

Gerryn strich mit der Hand über Yoses Seite und ließ sie genau an der Stelle ruhen, die Yose immer die Fäuste zusammenballen ließ. Er hatte keine Narben; die Heiler im Palast waren gründlich, aber das ging niemanden etwas an. Gerryn fragte mehr, als seine Worte verrieten, und er hatte kein Recht dazu, einfach kein Recht, und wieso gerade jetzt?

„Warum sagst du mir nicht, wie sich deine anfühlen?“, antwortete er statt dessen. „Die hier ist neu, oder?“ Yose öffnete die Augen, drehte sich etwas zur Seite und zeigte auf den schmalen, weißen Striemen, den man durch den weiten Halsausschnitt auf Gerryns sonnengebräunter Haut sehen konnte.

Gerryns Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ein Messer, nichts weiter.“

„Und der, der es geführt hat, hat keine Verwendung mehr dafür.“ Eine Vermutung, oder nur das, was er von Gerryn erwartete?

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so.“ Die Antwort war nur gemurmelt, aber sie dröhnte Yose dennoch in den Ohren und sein Herz schlug auf einmal wieder schneller.

Jemand ist dahinter gekommen und er lebte noch? Erpressung. Nein, dann wäre er nicht zurückgekommen. „Hat er dir den Schlüssel abgenommen?“, fragte er leichthin.

„Das musst du geschickter anstellen.“

Verdammt. „Ich dachte, das wäre geschickt.“ Gerryn hatte nie gesagt, dass sie sich kannten, aber er hatte ihn nie mit seinem Key-Namen angesprochen und er war auch der einzige, den die Brandung nie interessiert hatte; er schien das Wasser noch nicht einmal zu mögen.

Gerryn lachte. Er beugte sich zu ihm vor, ganz so als wenn sie niemand hören sollte, und das, obwohl sie schon allein waren.

„Außer ein paar Leuten weiß niemand, dass ich hier bin, und die sind alle mit mir an Land gegangen. Du bist ein teures Geheimnis.“

„Ein schmutziges“, antwortete Yose mit fast bewegungslosen Lippen.

„Das auch.“

Gerryn breitete die Decke halb über Yose, der die Frische der Nachtluft nicht bemerkt hatte und die Geste so nahm, wie sie gemeint war. Es war dunkel geworden und bis zum Morgen würde es noch lange dauern. Gerryn kniete noch immer halb über ihm und schien zögerlich. Yose konnte sein Gesicht in den Schatten nicht sehen, was vielleicht auch besser so war.

„Was passiert, wenn ein Schlüssel verloren geht?“, fragte Gerryn plötzlich. „Wenn kein neuer Holder kommt? Was passiert mit dem Key?“ Atemlos und viel zu schnell gesprochen. Gerryn ließ sich wieder neben ihm nieder und wartete angespannt, aber die Frage machte keinen Sinn für Yose. Hast du das versucht, Gerryn?

Der Schlüssel ließ sich nicht verlieren; er wollte besessen werden, und solange ihn jemand haben wollte, würde er auch einen Holder finden. Aber das war ein Geheimnis der Paläste und er würde einen Teufel tun, Gerryn das zu verraten.

„Ich schätze, dasselbe wie mit allen Keys, wenn sie irgendwann zu alt werden. Was denkst du, wo das Personal des Palasts herkommt?“ Yose drehte sich so, dass er Gerryn ansehen konnte. „Ich habe auch schon eine Geschichte gehört, in der der Holder nach langen Jahren wieder aufgetaucht ist. Er war schon ein alter Mann und der Schlüssel hatte als verschollen gegolten.“

„War der Key noch im Palast?“

„Das war er. Nur war er kein Key mehr, sondern Schlüsselmeister.“

Gerryn lachte. Yose wusste nicht, was er von ihm hören wollte.

„Der Schlüsselmeister war noch immer gebunden durch seinen Vertrag und der Holder forderte sein Recht.“

Gerryn sah ihn scharf an und Yose sagte nichts weiter.

Der Nebel-Key hatte sich die Geschichte ausgedacht und wer wusste schon, was sie bedeuten sollte.

„Gib mir Wein.“

Endlich etwas, womit Yose etwas anfangen konnte. Er stand auf, holte den Krug und füllte einen Becher.

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, mich einfach zu behalten?“, schlug er vor und Gerryn verschluckte sich prompt an dem ersten Schluck.

Die Frage war genauso unfair wie die anderen und Gerryn ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort.

„Was denkst du von mir? Dass mir das Spaß macht?“

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, ja.“

Der andere schluckte schwer und machte ein paar hysterische Geräusche, die wohl ein Lachen sein sollten. „Du kennst mich wirklich nicht.“ Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Gut genug, oder? Es ist nicht mein Problem, dass dir nicht gefällt, was ich hier sehe.“ Das hatte gesessen. Gerryns Gesicht war auf jeden Fall erschreckend offen. Die Verlockung war zu groß gewesen, um den Vorsätzen treu zu bleiben, nicht wahr?

„Ich dachte, du wärst nicht mehr hier, wenn ich wiederkomme.“

„Nein. Du bist wiedergekommen, um sicher zu sein, dass ich noch hier bin. Hattest du Angst?“

„Vielleicht“, gestand er zu und sah Yose wachsam an. „Und wenn es so wäre?“

„Dann wärst du noch dümmer als ich.“

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Gerryn durfte nicht so mit ihm reden und irgendwie musste er ihn zum Schweigen bringen.

Er kannte nur einen Weg, und verdammt, er würde ihn nutzen. Gerryn wusste nichts über ihn, gar nichts, und wenn Yose das Wenige nicht aufgeben wollte, das er hatte, dann war das seine Sache.

Bis zum Morgen war es noch lang und er brauchte jetzt Antworten, und wenn er keine bekam, dann brauchte er wenigstens etwas anderes. Gerryn trug noch immer sein Hemd. Das ging so nicht. Er brauchte mehr als ihr kleines Spiel, musste sehen und fühlen können, dass das hier echt war. Es war zu still im Zimmer und auch draußen; der Sturm war noch nicht hier. Sie hätten allein im Palast sein können, und es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht.

„Du bist verrückt.“

„Kann schon sein.“

„Macht es dir nichts aus?“ Gerryn hielt ihn einen Moment fest, als wollte er ihm mit Gewalt Verstand einprügeln.

„Wenn es mir nichts ausmachen würde, würdest du nicht immer wiederkommen.“ Der Punkt ging an ihn und Gerryn ließ ihn los. Es waren drei Einstiche an seinem Ohr, er war also befördert worden, Yose sah es jetzt deutlich. Er hasste jede verpasste Sekunde und das Hemd war im Weg und ... zum Henker damit. Er zog an dem Stoff und endlich gab das Leinen nach. Das würde teuer werden, aber Gerryn konnte es sich leisten, und warum starrte er ihn so komisch an? Egal.

Er kannte diesen Mann, er kannte diesen Körper und er würde ihn verdammt noch mal neu kennen lernen, mit jeder Narbe, die dazugekommen war. Eine Narbe in Brusthöhe ignorierte er, die war alt und nicht wichtig, und das andere waren Kratzer. Die dunklen Härchen auf der Brust verjüngten sich nach unten in einer Linie zum Bauchnabel und darüber hinaus, und er wollte der Linie folgen, mit seinen Händen und seiner Zunge und er wollte die fremden Klänge spüren, die unter der Haut vibrierten. Er war so unglaublich hungrig, und es war unmöglich, dass Gerryn es nicht sah. Worauf wartete er?

„Hey.“

Yoses Augen waren feucht und Gerryn blickte ihn noch immer so seltsam an. Dann strich er mit einem Finger langsam über Yoses Wange, so als würde er sich selbst nicht trauen und konnte nicht glauben, was er hier tat. Auch die andere Hand fand ihren Weg in sein Gesicht und tastete es ab, als könne er ihn sonst nicht sehen. Yose wusste, was er tat. Gerryns Hände suchten nach dem Mann, der Yose nie sein würde. Die Züge härter, die grünen Augen weniger klar und dafür dunkel wie der Tang, den das Meer an Land spülte. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er das Gesicht fast sehen, konnte die Stimme hören, die mit harschen Worten Befehle gab, denen bedingungslos gehorcht wurde. Yose blinzelte, aber da war nichts. Das Wasser wusch alles fort, nicht wahr?

Gerryn sah ihn noch immer an, zog ihn mit seinen Blicken aus, dabei trug er gar nichts mehr, und dann waren auch die Worte egal.

***

In der Nacht braute sich etwas zusammen. Die Wellen tosten und von der See her zog ein Unwetter auf.

Yose lag wach neben Gerryn, der ihn noch im Schlaf festhielt. Er strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und ließ die Hand auf Gerryns Brust ruhen. Die Kerze hatte er gelöscht und der Morgen würde früh genug kommen, bis dahin hatte er noch etwas Zeit. Das Meer folgte eigenen Gesetzen, so viel hatte er gelernt, und die Brandung zermahlte den stärksten Felsen zu Sand. Es war seine eigene Schuld, wirklich.

Yose schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Gewitter. Er war seltsam ruhig.

Draußen wurde das Dunkel von ein paar Blitzen durchbrochen und die Gischt peitschte. Das Donnern wurde lauter.

 

Ende


End file.
